Meliodas
Summary Meliodas is the captain of the Seven Deadly Sins and is the Dragon's Sin of Wrath. He is the owner of the renowned Boar Hat, and the main protagonist of the series.He is later revealed to be a demon, and the former leader of the Ten Commandments. Profile Name: Meliodas Alias: Dragon's Sin of Wrath Series: '''Seven Deadly Sins '''Gender: Male Classification: '''Demon, Captain of the Seven Deadly Sins, One of the Demon King's sons, Former leader of the Ten Commandments, Former leader of the Holy Knights of Danafor '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic Reflection, Can disperse elemental/energy attacks, Able to generate air blades with slashes, Can project an intimidating illusion of a dragon, Hellfire Manipulation (Can infuse his sword with hellfire and unleash it in his attacks), Duplication (Lostvayne lets him create weaker clones of himself) | Can manipulate the black "matter" on his body to form various shapes and forms (Blades, claws etc.), Flight (Via forming a wing), Regeneration (High-Low in combat, although he can only reattach severed parts of his body. Low-Mid via resurrection, as he regenerated all 7 hearts after they were destroyed by Estarossa), Power Nullification (Can nullify regeneration with hellfire), Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Despite her expertise in the matter, Merascylla was unable to pull out his soul even though he was heavily injured), Resurrection (He is capable of resurrecting himself from death, due to his curse, however every time he dies, he loses some of his emotions), Statistics Amplification (His magical power increases during the night) Attack Potency: City level (Has been holding back until now, but has feats like destroying Bustee Dungeon while arm wrestling with Ban, cutting apart a mountain with a twig and splitting Byzel Rock when he punched Ban into it), higher with Wrath | City level (Stronger than Dreyfus, Hendrickson, and Diane) | Island Level+ (Overpowered Monspiet for a second, effortlessly defeated base Galan, and overpowered an injured Dolor) | Island level + (Capable of destroying the Kingdom of Danafor and overpowering both Gloxinia and Dolor with little difficulty) | Island level+ (After his resurrection, he gained a power level equivalent to Estarossa), higher with Demon Mark | Island level+, (Casually defeated late-morning Escanor) Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range (with claws & blades), tens of kilometers with attacks. Speed: Massively hypersonic+ (dodged Gilthunder's lightning) | Massively hypersonic+ (severed Geera's hand and returned back to his starting point before she could react) | Massively hypersonic+ (casually beat up Galan in time span of 10 seconds) Durability: City level (Took numerous punches from Ban, including one when Ban was boosted up after stealing all of Meliodas' own physical strength and speed) | City level | Island Level+ (Has a higher power level than base Galan, took hits from Derriere, Gloxinia and Monspiet) | Island Level+ (Tanked a gigantic explosion from Gloxinia) | Island level+ , higher with Demon Mark | Island level+, (Was completely uninjured by late-morning Escanor, who was able to defeat Estarossa) Lifting Strength: Class G+ (His arm wrestle with Ban wrecked Baste Dungeon) | At least Class G+ Striking Strength: '''Class PJ | At least Class PJ | Class EJ+ (physically overpowered Dolor) '''Stamina: '''Very high (Fought against Ban for an extended period of time while taking a lot of punches. He was also capable of tanking multiple attacks from most of the Ten Commandments before being defeated) '''Intelligence: '''Skilled fighter with his Sword and in H2H '''Standard Equipment: His sacred treasure Lostvayne, a special sword that allows him to create multiple clones of himself. While these clones only hold a fraction of the power of the original (as their strength is split amongst the number of clones), they all possess the ability to use Full Counter, allowing him to effectively quintuple the damage of his counterattack. Weaknesses: Formerly lost the capacity for rational thought when enraged. Notable Techniques: '-Demon:' Meliodas through unknown means has access to demonic power which gives him a large boost in physical capacity as well as other abilities. While using it he is bloodlusted and looses the capacity for rational thought. At night, his Magic Power increases. *'Increased Strength:' The black mark increases Meliodas' strength manifold, once activated Meliodas was able to stop Gilthunder's strongest attack with just his fingertips holding his sword. He was able to deliver devastating damage to a grey demon enhanced Hendrickson when others were hardly able to harm him. Even an empowered Helbram was unable to fully pierce the substance. *'Increased Speed:' Meliodas' speed also increased dramatically, capable of appearing in front of opponents at incredible speeds. '-"Black Matter":' When he accesses his demonic heritage, part of Meliodas body is covered in shifting black "matter", which he can manipulate and shape as well as extend it outside his body. He can use this to block attacks on his body, to form giant claws and blades to attack, or to fly, by forming a wing-like structure around his arm. *'Self Healing:' Using the black substance to stitch and cover wounds he can use this as a quick and effective first aid, closing stab wounds and even rejoining a severed arm. *'Enhanced Durability:' Meliodas can use the black substance as a form of armor to prevent attacks from being anywhere near as damaging as it should be. *'Weapon Creation:' When the black substance further takes a hold of Meliodas it envelops an even larger portion of his body like a large tattoo. In this state, Meliodas can use the substance to form axes and weapons. The power imbued in the weapons is considerable, enhancing attacks to a devastating scale. *'Flight:' When the substance covers his body, he can use it to manifest a wing and fly. *'Dark Matter Magic Attack (unnamed):' Using his magic power Meliodas is able to use the dark matter as a long ranged magical attack. The power of which even with his sealed powers caused turbulent winds to blow around Camelot and malevolent enough to intimidate surrounding people. The result of the magic attack is able to obliterate matter of anything not strong enough to resist being enveloped by it, leaving gaping holes thousands of feet deep and sending dark energy into the sky. The size and power of the attack is dependent on Meliodas' power and rage, the rage of which Meliodas finds hard to control. However, after training with the druids and being able to control his rage this may have been overcame. Assault Meliodas: In this form, Meliodas recovers his power of yesteryear, it is conscious but his attitude has changed extremely, as under the Full Dark Energy Form, he is enveloped by it and his capacity increases in an exponential manner to the extent that he easily defeated Escanor when he had a force of 114000. '-Full Counter' (全反撃, Zen Hangeki, Furukauntā): enables Meliodas to reflect magical attacks aimed at him back at the enemy, but with much greater power; therefore, the stronger the opponent's powers are, the stronger the user's power becomes. However, there are also many drawbacks to Full Counter; the user cannot initiate any attacks themselves, they would not be able to reflect attacks if the opponent does not allow them to read the nature and timing of their attacks, and only "power" attacks can be reflected; the ability is useless against indirect or physical attacks, in contrast to his younger brother Estarrosa, who can reflect physical strikes, but not magic-based attacks. Full Counter can only be used one at a time, though clones and the original can use it separately. Counter Vanish (カウンターバニッシュ, Kauntā Banisshu): With his palm facing an incoming attack, Meliodas folds his thumb and little finger. He then, rather than reflecting "power" attacks, completely disperses the attacks used against him. Revenge Counter (リベンジ・カウンター, Ribenji Kauntā): Meliodas turns off his abilities so that he can take damage. After Meliodas has taken enough damage, he charges his blade with power and strikes his enemy with it. This is considered to be Meliodas' ultimate attack and has an average survival rate of 0.2%. Enchantments ' Enchantment: Hellblaze' (エンチャント・ (獄炎), Fuju (Enchanto): "Gokuen (Herubureizu)"): A mysterious ability displayed by Meliodas that allows him to generate black flames. The technique also has the additional effect of nullifying an immortal's regeneration, as shown when he used it against Ban. Divine Slayer (神千斬, Kami Chigiri): A powerful technique that requires Meliodas to heighten his full power and senses to the utmost limit and fire in a large stream of black flames in order to make a one decisive attack. Key: Sealed without weapon | Sealed with weapon | Unsealed Base | Unsealed Demon | Post-Timeskip Base | Assault Mode List of Wins/Victories: List of Loses/Defeats: List of Draws/Inconclusive: Category:Seven Deadly Sins Category:Protagonist Category:Demons Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Protagonists